Talk:Healing Hands
I reverted back to ...25 because that is the end of the 0...12 range. The update, for some reason, gave everything as 0...15. --Fyren 12:53, 28 Aug 2005 (EST) :Ah, sorry.. didn't consider that. :) Thanks for reminding me... Arenanet seems to consider 0...15 because of the possibility of a Superior rune... not the best idea IMO. :) --Midk 15:28, 28 Aug 2005 (EST) ::Oh, it was a dumb idea. It is more proof to me that they are NOT very consistent with their documentation, which is frustrating because they should be our reference. I thought they decide to switch ALL skill descrptions in the game to be 0-15, which made sense since now everyone wants to know what the skill will look like with runes. It turns out they just listed the changes in the UPDATE at 0-15, which is incredibly stupid: a) becuase I had to spend all that time updating all those skills, only so that Fyren has to go in and do it ALL over again, and b) how the heck can the user know what the change means if he is used to reading the skill in 0-12 format and they write the changes in 0-15 format. Grrrr! It's like Toyota announcing a discount on their Corollas from $18,000 to 11,460 Euros! The average consumer will go: "Huh?!" --Karlos 17:55, 28 Aug 2005 (EST) :::Well, the first thing I did when I saw the note about it being 0...15 was to ask someone to unlock a skill to see if it still displayed 0...12. --Fyren 21:18, 28 Aug 2005 (EST) ---- Does healing hands prevent damage, or does it just heal? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 86.130.234.94 (talk • ) 2006-04-22 11:20:12. :It just heals. — Stabber 11:21, 22 April 2006 (CDT) enchantment? Is healing hands considered an enchantment while it's on someone? 'Cause if it can be dispelled or shattered or whatever, that's a big weakness for it. :Anything listed as Enchantment (or Elite Enchantment) is definitely such. Yes, that is a weakness of Healing Hands (like all Enchantments). The most important use of enchantment removal is almost always to remove powerful defensive enchantments (Healing Hands or otherwise). --JoDiamonds 13:05, 17 August 2006 (CDT) usage Can anyone think of combinations this skill might yield? If it is used with reversal of fortune, the net health gain would be helpful.--24.16.163.73 03:22, 28 November 2006 (CST) :What? — Skuld 03:27, 28 November 2006 (CST) :Use it on a dervish with Extend Enchantments and decent points in healing, you can have it up almost indefinitely. :I've seen warriors use this to take a solid beating without help from healers, it completely nulifies auto-attack damage, and even gives some extra healing on top of that (works well against dumb ai and dumb players). I've also seen healers use it and healing seed. It's a nice way to conserve energy, if the same person keeps getting hit. ::Yes, the skill is very useful for me. The good thing is that it doesn't have the long recharge like Mark of Protection, and combined with good absorption armor, you should take little damage and get healed a lot with this. I's very useful for Tanks, I don't think it was even meant to be used for Monks... unless, of course, monks use it on tanks... When I rez in PvP, I also like to follow it up with this skill to counter the ganking that rezed people usually take. --Nova 08:36, 3 February 2007 (CST) :When bonding with life bond you can use it on yourself for the health heal when you take the damage from life bond, much life balthazars spirit just for health instead sucks wait i think this spell sucks... it heals for what like 5 more health and costs 5 less energy than Healing seed...but healing seed heals ajacent people and its not elite so isnt healing seed better unless im missing something?????????????????Two thousand health 23:53, 19 December 2006 (CST) :Yeah you are, it used to be a non-elite that warrs would run around with. It wasn't designed for monk primaries. Also healing seed cant be cast on yourself but there are a hell of a lot better monk skills for keeping yourself alive. Xeon 23:55, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::This used to be non elite? Well that really does explain a lot! I've been wondering why I still see people at Perdition Rock, "LFG cap HH, best Monk spell in game!" ::If you only have Prophecies, then your other choice for a Healing Prayers elite is WoH. Word is alright, not great, not bad...basically a better Orison. HH, on the other hand, does not need a target to be below 50% Health before it becomes useful. In that way, it has a slight edge. Still, imho, HH < MoP. So yeah, the skill kinda sucks. But before Factions and Nightfall, pure Healer monks didn't have a whole lot of choices, so...24.6.147.36 00:02, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::Before factions and nightfall the only thing that healing monks ran was WoH. HH is a pathetic skill, just look at the recharge time on the thing heh. This skill is just as useful as Peace and Harmony. Xeon 00:06, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::Oh, but Xeon! With PaH(+thetic), you can use Mending for free! I mean, yow! +3 Health regeneration for no energy cost. That's total pwnage right there. PaH FTW. ::::Yeah, it kind of sucks. Basically a non-maintained version of Succor. Being serious though...WoH is not that great either. Mhenlo, Alesia, and Forgotten Sage all use it, but it's never enough healing. WoH needs a tune like...hmm...how about recharges instantly if target is below 50% Health? Or maybe make it a Shout, affecting all neaby allies. Then it'd really be Word. You dig? :) 24.6.147.36 00:14, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::Btw, HH recharge bothering you? I have a solution! Arcane Echo Mo/Me. Then you can put it on two targets in quick succession! Or, Arcane Mimicry on your Echo Nuker friend! 24.6.147.36 00:14, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::::LOL, reminds me of echo mending >_> P&H and HH are both elites so i dont know how you would get both of those on unless your in a party and someone brings it. bringing echo restricts you to primary/secondary mesmer. I agree with WoH needing a buff, Dwayna's Kiss totally owns the shit out of this skill in high level areas like DoA, the prophecie monk skills do look small compared to some of the other campaign ones. I still use WoH just mainly because it heals more then most other skills and can be used in between Dwayna's Kiss when doing high level areas. Xeon 00:24, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::::If you already had PaH or WoH, and you went and capped the other, you could temporarily have both. Just think, you'd be the baddest healer monk ever to set foot in Snake Dance. ::::::Agreed on Dwayna's Kiss, very useful. That's why WoH and HH need to be made better...even non elite skills can match their performance. Let's make a template, . "This Skill is Lame. It is widely agreed among the Wiki community that this skill sucks and badly needs an uptune." Done. User:Entropy/templates/lameskill. 24.6.147.36 00:30, 20 December 2006 (CST) I like Healing Hands, my hands can also heal. --Sigm@ 14:47, 3 January 2007 (CST) :Since all this skill does is really nullify damage, whenever taking more than 30 damage or so, Stoneflesh Aura is far superior (although it's not a monk skill, it's not elite, so that should say something about Healing Hands). However, Healing Hands will nullify through healing the full stated amount regardless of damage taken, so for damage under 30, it turns a slight profit. This skill is still vastly weak compared to other skills. DancingZombies 16:56, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::I like to compare it to Spirit Light Weapon, which at first glance looks similar...but that one far surpasses HH's usefulness, since it can potentially be doubly effective. HH didn't use to be elite. Back then it wouldn't deserve The Tag. Now though...sigh. True, useful in some situations, but not many, and other skills do better. Especially with NF out, etc. Entropy 22:08, 14 January 2007 (CST) Entropy 21:30, 29 January 2007 (CST) :NOOOOOOOOOOOO, DON'T BREED MORE. –Ichigo724 21:37, 29 January 2007 (CST) ::Before Wammos came along this was actually a decent Healing elite that people considered using. It should be restored to its former grace. Just like WoH. Entropy 22:12, 29 January 2007 (CST) :::ALthough WoH wouldn't be used on wammo's, they'd start using this more. I can see them with "of enchanting" weapons now. –Ichigo724 05:19, 30 January 2007 (CST) ::::Ugh, you're right >< Well, if that happened. Then at least when you get a Wammo, he's still a noob But he's stronger now. Besides it takes some brains to grab an enchanting weapon. So it might not be all bad. And the "true" paladins, those hardcore Wammos who actually play the class well, they'd be happy. Entropy 22:19, 30 January 2007 (CST) Hehe... you people think this skill sucks? Try taking this on sactum cay with a warrior. that with bonetti's defense, sheilding hands, balth spirit, mending touch, and healing breeze. You might need sprint to run past them, and endure pain if you are realy bad. Easiet use of this skill is running that mission IMO. --Sneakysmith12 07:48, 8 February 2007 (CST) :If that's the only use you can think of, when you could technically do the mission with only Warrior skills, means that this skill is definately deserving of the above LAME (Less Able to Make Effective) template. --220.233.103.77 07:53, 8 February 2007 (CST) ::Sanctum Cay run is so overrated, who cares if you can solo all those White Mantle at the end while your patrons sit around AFKing...it's such an easy mission. You could probably even do it Bonding the Vizier, though I'd not like to try it. >< Entropy 20:52, 14 February 2007 (CST) Is there some build for Wammos where HH's horrible recharge seems less vicious? Proof this doesn't suck: Take Healing Hands, Healing Breeze, Balthazar's Spirit, Dolyak Signet, Vigorous Spirit, and any 2 attack skills on a W/Mo to kill Zelnehlun Fastfoot, you can tank that entire mob under this enchantment and Healing Breeze to negate the degen. Phalmatticus 21:37, 5 April 2007 (CDT)Phalmatticus :I'd think Vengeful Was Khanhei is more useful in that context. In a team based build, Healing Hands is absolutely useless. --Kale Ironfist 22:26, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Trivia The skill image for this skill has the same image as the casting symbol for the Nature Ritual Fertile Season. Sora267 18:04, 12 February 2007 (CST) VWK this skill isnt related to vengeful was kanhei at all... - Chrisworld 19:06, 27 February 2007 (CST) Hypothetical: What if this were made into an area effect? For instance, "Whenever an ally nearby the target takes damage, all allies nearby the target are healed for 5...29 health." Basically, this makes anyone who walks around with it a font of healing for a brief period? I think it's cost would need to go up though, perhaps 15. But yeah, I'd use that. :Basically it would be even more the same as Healing Seed? Which is non-elite and miles better? 23:43, 11 March 2007 (CDT) ::No, you misunderstand. If the one carrying Healing Seed is struck, that person and adjacent allies are healed. This hypothetical is that if any allies nearby are struck, then all allies nearby are healed. In essence, allowing any ally under attack to provide healing, and in a larger radius.